Before The Waitress
by Zenkx
Summary: A Prequel to my other fanfic, The Waitress, which shows Meiou's history prior to meeting Sano.
1. Author's Notes

*Author's Notes*

Hey guys!

Here's a little prequel I wrote for The Waitress, my OC x Sano fanfic. I'll be editing that story too to make the two fanfics match together soon. ^_^

This one is dedicated to all Shogo fans… the guy may seem pure evil, but he is one damn good looking bishounen. XD

Also, thanks to Wikipedia, for providing me with historical material concerning the Shimabara Uprising and Amakusa Shiro.

Sorry for the typographical/ grammatical errors and wrong spellings. The tropical heat of the Philippines and the lack of sleep are messing with my brain.


	2. Chapter 1

"Meiou-chan! Where are you?!"

The little girl with silver braids continued to giggle, stifling her laughter under her hands as she crouched down at the safety of a fallen log. Her kimono was getting wet, because the log was close to the seashore, where the waves continued to come. Hushing herself again, she perked up her ears to listen again.

"Meiou-chan! Come out already!" A boy's voice cried out, before it sighed, "Maa, maa… this is useless. Meiou-chan is so tiny. We can never find her like this!"

"Nee, Onii-chan, you shouldn't insult her like that." A tiny girl's voice sounded, obviously reprimanding the boy. "Okaa-san said that God gets mad at people who make fun of other people's differences…"

"Demo, Sayo-chan, I wasn't making fun of her. I was even complimenting her!" The boy sighed again, "If I was that short, I'd hide wherever I want too…"

Giggling to herself, she stood up from her hiding place and waved her hands high. "Hai! Here I am!"

The brown-haired boy and girl ran to her, and she smiled. The little girl smiled back, but the older boy put his hands at his hips and said, "Meiou-chan, next time I tell you to come out, come out already! You're too small that I can't find you! What if someone takes you or if a giant dog comes out to eat you?"

The young girl named Meiou merely laughed and pulled down her lower eyelid in an attempt to make fun of her cousin, "Bleh! The last time you tried that, you laughed and said I was 'it'. I'm not going to make the same mistake this time."

The boy pursed his lips, "Well, that was a different time. Okaa-san said that times are different now so we should be careful." He shook his head again and held out his hands to the two girls. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late and your Okaa-san might get mad at us, Meiou-chan."

"Hai! Let's go" She cried out as the three of them started walking back to their town.

"Demo… Shogo-itoko-san, why did you say that it's dangerous now it used to be?" Meiou asked innocently to his older cousin.

Shogo looked down at her, his eyes looking worried as he made his grip to her tighter, "Well…. I'm not so sure, but Okaa-san and Otoo-san said that there's an uprising going on, but I don't know why." He sighed again, "Anyway, let's just follow their advice and get home before dinner."

" Hai!" The two girls cried out. They continued to sing songs as they made their way up the hill, and soon enough, they got to Meiou's house.

"Nee, nee... Meiou-chan, let's play at the flower fields tomorrow, okay?" The young girl beside Shogo said, as she waved goodbye to her cousin.

"Hai, Sayo-itoko-san!" She said, as she removed her slippers and went inside their small hut. The warmth of the fire on their _Irori_ made her feet feel good, especially after playing in the seashore for such a long time. She plopped down close to the hearth and held her feet a few meters from the fire, wiggling her toes delightfully.

"Meiou, don't put your feet too close to the fire or you'll toast your toes." Her mother said, walking towards her carrying a kettle of water and hanging it by the hook above the _Irori. _She smiled down at her and tucked a strand of her silver-hair to her ear as she took a handkerchief and wiped her daughter's face. "Have you been playing with Shogo and Sayo all afternoon?"

Meiou tucked her feet under her and faced her mother as she continued to lovingly wipe the last bit of dirt from her face, "Hai, Okaa-san! We played tag and hide-and-seek. Shogo-kun couldn't find me because I was so small."

Her mother laughed, "Hai. You are small, but you're pretty too. Maybe someday, you'll be very beautiful when you grow up, and then you can marry Shogo."

"Blegh! Okaa-san! Shogo is my cousin!" She shook her head fiercely, "God said you can't marry your cousin, so I won't. I don't want God to get mad at me."

"Hai, we don't want God to get mad at us, so you have to be a good little girl." She finished cleaning Meiou's face and smiled, "Now, since you're a very good girl, why don't you wash up before dinner? I'm sure Otoo-san would get mad to see you eating with such dirty hands."

Meiou pouted but soon bounded to their bathroom to wash up. But the moment she got out of the bathroom, clean and scrubbed and smelling of soap, she almost took another trip to the floor as she rushed to her father's embrace.

"Hey there, pretty!" Her father greeted her as she caught her before she truly tripped, "You're an over-excited little chick, aren't you? How was your day, my little sakura?"

Her mother came towards them and kissed her husband on the cheek, "You're just in time for dinner, Anata. Meiou spent the morning with her auntie, and then Shogo came by the restaurant around afternoon and they played until sunset."

Meiou' father laughed as he ruffled his daughter's hair and headed with them to the dining room. "My, you sure are spending a lot of time with Shogo and Sayo."

She smiled up to her father as she waited for her bowl of rice, "Hai. I love them both, they're very fun to be with and Shogo-kun is very smart! Can I be smart like him someday, Otoo-san?"

He laughed again as he nodded, "Yes, Meiou. If you study hard you can be as smart as him someday." Meiou smiled up to him, then taking her bowl of rice, began to eat.

"What news from the neighbors, Anata?" Her mother said, after checking if Meiou had a glass of milk in front of her, "Will the rebellion still continue? I'm afraid that if this continues we may have to leave Shimabara and find a different place to live in."

"Yes, the rebellion will still continue. I'm afraid that we're still being overtaxed, and the Lord Matsakura is still thinking of continuing to build a castle here. I am afraid that he is a very ambitious man, and that his ambitions might lead the people of Shimabara down with him. If this continues, I am afraid a famine might occur…"

Meiou's mother gasped, "Anata, we should leave soon if that is to happen."

"Yes, I know my dear." Her father said, "That is why I have asked for assistance from Hyoe and Maya. He said that he is ready to help us. Shogo and Sayo's parents also agreed to come with us, since I've already talked to them about this."

Meiou looked up to her mother and saw her smile, "That is good news. But still, I cannot help but feel saddened about leaving Shimabara. This is our home, after all…"

"At times like this, my dear, it is our greatest treasure that we must protect, rather than the objects we can obtain again." He then smiled down at Meiou, who, despite having a bit of rice on her chin, smiled back whole-heartedly at her father.

"Okaa-san." Meiou called out after dinner, when she was being tucked into her futon by her mother. She looked up at her child's face as she finished tucking her blanket.

"What did Otoo-san mean when he said 'our greatest treasure'? Does that mean you have gold and jewels here?" She asked innocently. Her mother laughed at her question and sat down close to her as she gently caressed her hair, "No, Meiou. Our greatest treasure is you. And because of that, we have to protect you.

"Nande? I'm your treasure? Do I have gold inside of me, Okaa-san?" She laughed again, "No, my dear. That just means that you're our most important valuable, and that we love you very much. That is why you're our treasure. Nothing, not even gold or jewels, will ever amount to you."

Meiou smiled up to her mother, "Arigato, Okaa-san. I love you too… you and Otoo-san."

Her mother embraced her, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Now then, go to sleep, Meiou, then tomorrow you can play with Shogo and Sayo again."

The child smiled and closed her eyes, as slowly, her mother turned off her lamp, her gaze looking worriedly over her daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

"Meiou-chan! Auntie Maya!"

Meiou looked up from playing with the bubbles on her Auntie Maya's tub of dishes as Shogo came running towards them, his face red from his effort in running and sweat trickling down his face. Her face brightened as she came forward.

"Are we going to play now, Shogo…?" But her question was interrupted by Shogo shaking his head and pulling on his Auntie Maya's apron. Panic filled Maya's eyes at the next words that he said.

"Uncle Hyoe said it's time! We must leave at once!"

Meiou looked confusedly at her cousin, "Nande? What do you…?" But before she could finish her sentence, her Auntie had carried her up and was dragging Shogo with them. As they ran, fear entered her being and she began to shout.

"Okaa-san! Otoo-san! Tasukete! I want my Okaa-san! I want my Otoo-san!" She shouted as she started struggling in her Auntie's arms. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san!!!"

She was crying herself hoarse by the time they reached the shore, only to find that Uncle Hyoe, was waiting for them with a small boat, with Sayo already inside, crying and sobbing while holding a blanket. He reached out for Shogo and turned to Auntie Maya. "We have to go. It's not safe here anymore."

She looked down at Meiou, who was still crying in her arms and failing all her limbs in a tantrum, "Where are their parents, Hyoe?"

But the older man only shook his head in sorrow, as he also looked with pity at Meiou. "They got us just as we were leaving. Shogo and Sayo's parents gave them to me, but as we left shore, they killed their mother. We thought it would be better if we rowed around to your side of the shore so it'll be closer." He nodded towards Meiou, "Her parents… were just as unfortunate…"

Maya kneeled down and set the child to the ground, where she continued to cry. The older woman reached down at her as she tried to silence her sobs. "Shh… hush now, Meiou-chan. Be a good girl and get into the boat with Uncle Hyoe now."

But the girl merely continued to cry, "No! NO! I want my Okaa-san!"

Shogo grit his teeth in anger, and then jumping out from the boat, started heading towards Meiou. At first, Maya thought he was going to calm her down, but she let out a shriek when all of a sudden, Shogo drew back his hand and slapped her soundly on the cheek. "Shogo!"

Meiou looked up, shocked, at her cousin, as Shogo's own tear-stained face glared down angrily at her, "Just stop it already, Meiou! Can't you see why they can't come with us?! It's because they're dead! They… they killed them… even our parents were killed too. They… the soldiers killed them all!" He sobbed again as he wiped his arm across his eyes, looking every inch like a helpless boy who was lost. "We don't have our parents anymore. They killed them all…"

Both Meiou and Shogo stood there, crying, when all of a sudden, somebody shouted. Looking up, they saw a soldier pointing down at them. "Hey! There are people escaping!"

The two children gasped in fear as the soldier jumped and ran towards them. Auntie Maya immediately ran to Meiou to shield her, but there was no need, for Uncle Hyoe immediately jumped out and slashed the soldier with his sword. "Get on quick!"

Shogo and Hyoe were able to get into the boat, but it seems that Meiou went into shock. The child's eyes were wide open, but her body seemed lifeless, which made it hard for Maya to bring her to the boat. Finally, out of desperation, Maya kicked the boat so that it started to leave shore.

"What the?! MAYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hyoe shouted as he tried to paddle the small boat back to shore.

"Just get out of here!" She said, wrapped Meiou in her cloak. "Just be safe! I'll raise Meiou on my own! Get out of here now!"

Shogo and Sayo looked at them, shocked, but Hyoe merely nodded and started rowing away. Meanwhile, Maya started running again, and soon found a small cave by the cliffs near the shore. She made her way inside it, still holding Meiou in her arms, before sitting down in exhaustion. She peered down at the girl, who was still shocked, but nonetheless looked up at her with a look of disbelief and sadness.

"Meiou-chan…" Maya said, as she continued to look down at her, "I'm going to raise you as my own daughter from now on, ok? Your Okaa-san and Otoo-san… they… God has taken them into Heaven. But we will see them again when God chooses us to meet them. So for now, we have to be good, alright? Can you do that? Can you be good for your Okaa-san and Otoo-san as they're watching you from Heaven, child?"

Meiou's lower lips trembled, but she nodded, "Hai, Maya-obaa-san."

Maya held the girl in her arms, her own tears coming down in torrents. She had nothing anymore… not a single yen, jewel or belongings. But hopefully, this child, this girl… will be a treasure worth keeping as her sister had proudly told her.


	4. Chapter 3

The girl stared hard at her reflection, her eyes looking intently at her made-up face, before fixing a small smudge of lipstick on her lips. Then, after carefully placing an exquisite hair comb on her hair, she gave herself a last look over, before standing up.

The girl's name was Meiou, and she was one of the survivors of the Shimabara Uprising. It had been years since she had fled the island with her Aunt Maya, and since then she has grown into a beautiful young woman. Her silver-blond hair had fallen to her waist now, but it was fixed up into a neat bun with exquisite ringlets cascading down her shoulder. Her blue eyes, once innocent, were now wiser, but still reflected light that made it look violet. Her once chubby face and body had grown softer and more womanly that must've attracted several men, but still she remained without a man beside her.

"Meiou dear, it's time." Someone said by her door, and looking around, she saw her Auntie Maya. She nodded and made her way towards the door.

She made her way down to her Aunt, who was just as elegantly dressed as her. The woman's graying hair was pulled tighter in a bun, and she held her hand out to Meiou. She took her Aunt's hand and they walked together.

Soon, they came into an exquisite hallway with giant doors, and as it slowly opened, a giant room came into view. People of noble births greeted them and smiled, clapping their hands, bowing slightly to them in their silk clothes. Meiou looked around them, smiling a bit, as her Auntie Maya led her to the front of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Her Aunt said clearly, "May I present to you my neice, Meiou, the woman who made and planned this exquisite banquet. We hope that you enjoy this meal, as we have poured all our hard work and love to these foods, so that you may enjoy it, and feel our unending gratitude and love for your people."

Cheers arose from the crowd, and Meiou and Maya bowed in thanks to them, before starting to mingle with the crowd.

It was only after thirty minutes that Meiou felt fatigued. After preparing and planning several meals, all the sleepless nights finally took it's toll on her body. She swayed a bit, feeling lightheaded. A hand immediately caught her back.

"You should rest, Mistress Meiou. You're going pale from fatigue."

She kept a hand to her temple, trying to stop the room from spinning hazily, "No, I'm fine, sir…"

But the hand merely steered her towards the open doors into the gardens. The other hand held hers as the person guided her. The hand was warm and comforting, and very gentle as she was helped to sit down on a bench.

"Someone is getting you a glass of water, Meiou. Just breathe and clear your mind." The voice said, and she immediately recognized it as a man. She blushed in sudden embarrassment.

"Oh… thank you, sir." She muttered, "I must be pretty tired, being so busy and all. Thank you for taking care of me. How can I ever repay you?"

The man seemed to chuckle, "Well, you can cook for us… and maybe stop putting on all these Chinese clothes. You would better in a kimono, cousin."

Meiou looked up, her vision still hazy, but nonetheless, she stared at the man before her. He was dashingly handsome, smiling at her, with dark red hair and violet eyes. He came close and kissed her forehead, and she forgot how to breathe as she remembered.

"Shogo-itoko-san!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. His own arms wrapped around her as he chuckled, "It has been a long time, cousin."

"I told you she would remember you."

Meiou turned around, slightly letting go of Shogo, to a woman holding a tray. She smiled down at her, her violet eyes filling with tears, as her wavy brown hair floated through the air as she lowered her tray and hugged Meiou.

"Sayo-chan!" Meiou breathed, as she let go of her cousin to gaze at her face, "My, you have grown beautiful!"

Sayo laughed as she touched her cousin's face, "So have you, Meiou-chan. It's hard to believe you were so little when we were children."

Shogo smiled at them, "So have I. I don't think you'll fit hiding behind a log now, Meiou."

They all laughed, and Meiou hugged them both again, "I missed you both so much! Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

At this, both Shogo and Sayo let go of her, and their smiles faded. They looked at each other, before turning back to her. "Meiou-chan, we…"

"MEIOU!"

The three of them turned around to see Auntie Maya, red with rage as she half-ran towards them. Meiou stood up, "Auntie, look who it is! It my cousins Sayo and Shogo…"

"Devil's brats, I call them." Maya said angrily, as she pulled Meiou away from the two. Her eyes blazed with fury as she stared hard at Shogo, "How dare you?! How DARE you come here to Meiou?! Haven't you done enough damage? Are you going to blind HER next?!"

Shogo stared hard at Maya, but as Meiou looked down, his hands were clenched, as if he was resisting some form of rage. "We would never do that to her, Auntie Maya."

"Oh, don't you Auntie me." She said, lowering her voice but still staring hard at them. "After what you've done, there is no way I would treat you as any blood relatives. You are a disgrace to the Mutos, and I pity the souls of your parents for raising such demons!"

A muscle in Shogo's jaw jumped, anger blazing in his eyes, but Sayo's hand stopped him. She turned to Maya and Meiou, bowing to them, "Forgive us, Au.. Maya-sama." She said, "We would leave now, but please permit us to say farewell to our cousin. We have missed her for far too long."

Maya's eyes still blazed with hatred, but Meiou laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her pleadingly as she said, "Please… Auntie…"

Maya sighed and stood aside as Shogo and Sayo came forward. Meiou opened her arms to them and embraced them both, and Shogo put his mouth close to her ear.

"You must find a way to meet us." Shogo whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "Come to the banks of the Yellow River. I rest there from time to time. Please come so I may speak with you privately."

Meiou turned to his ear and whispered back, "Yes, I will. I promise." Then she kissed Shogo and Sayo's cheek as they let each other go.

Maya was watching them, but was unaware of the exchange between the two cousins. She pointed towards the exit and said vehemently, "Now go and leave us in peace."

Shogo and Sayo bowed to Maya, and turned, but not before giving Meiou a loving glance.


	5. Chapter 4

Meiou stood by the shores of the Yellow River, the water barely reaching her toes. She clutched her kimono closer to her body, as she gazed down at her feet.

It has been a week since she saw Shogo and Sayo, and in the past few days she has been asking Maya what the two have done to deserve her anger. Maya merely scowled and said, "It's better that you do not know". Whenever her aunt said this, she would scowl and lock herself in her room.

Auntie Maya left a few hours ago for another event where she was needed to cater, and would be gone for almost three days. Meiou traveled to the river as soon as she left.

"Meiou-chan."

She turned and saw Shogo, smiling a bit at her. He wore a strange coat that exposed his Christian necklace, and his chest. She blushed a bit but smiled instead. "He… hello, Shogo-kun."

He walked up to her and hugged her again, and when he did, something inside Meiou contracted and she felt herself weak in the knees. But she held him close anyway.

"I'm happy you came, cousin." Shogo said as he let her go. "I'm always happy to see you."

"Yes… me too." Meiou replied, still blushing, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Shogo chuckled, "It is wrong for someone to talk to his cousin?" he said as he shook his head and pointed at the shore to sit. Meiou folded her clothes and sat, as Shogo sat down beside her,

"It's been years since we have seen each other, Shogo-itoko-san." Meiou said, "I am surprised that you have grown so wonderfully. Tell me, how is Uncle Hyoe…?"

He looked down at her, and Meiou felt suddenly cold. His eyes were filled with a strange emotion of triumph, regret and anger. "Uncle Hyoe has… returned to Japan." He said, his voice low, "We… me and Sayo, that is, will be following soon enough. We are returning to Shimabara."

At this, Meiou became excited. She came close to Shogo and clutched at his chest in pleading, "Oh! Take me with you! Please take me with you! I want to go back to Shimabara too…!"

"No." Shogo said simply, still looking at her face, "I cannot let you come with us, Meiou."

"Why not?!" Meiou almost screamed, "I want to be with you two! I want to live in the land of my parents. I can cook and do a business like Auntie Maya had done, and we can stay there and live together!"

Shogo merely stared her down, and his eyes, cold once again, made her loosen her hold. He merely watched her again as he stood up and walked a bit away from her. Meiou watched him as he turned to the sun, watching the skies turn orange in the horizon.

"Meiou-chan, do you still remember it? The burning of Shimabara?" he asked.

"Yes… yes, I do." Meiou replied, looking down at her hands, "We both lost our parents. You and Sayo had to run away with Uncle Hyoe, but I was too shocked with what happened to my parents, that I couldn't move and had to stay with Auntie Maya."

She heard Shogo sigh, "There are… still some Christians left in Shimabara. Unfortunately, they have been living very hard lives. The government does not support them, and the regime is just waiting for them to die out. I am returning to Shimabara to be their beacon of hope, and their salvation. I shall return to Shimabara to purge the evil that has been feeding off my people, so that they may return to God's arms…"

She looked up at him now, and with the light of the sun behind him, Meiou thought about how much he had grown handsome. She blushed at herself, and looked down at her hands, but something about his words made her look up again.

"What do you mean 'purge the evil'…?"

Shogo looked at her, his violet eyes glazing with hatred, and immediately she understood. She stood up and rushed to him. "No, cousin! Please don't do what I think you're planning…"

"Uncle Hyoe has taught me swordsmanship…" He said again, and lifting his sleeve, he showed Meiou a long katana. She stepped back a bit from him. "I have mastered the Hiten-Mitsurigi style. There is also a man named Kaioh who said he will help our cause. Meiou-chan, this could be the chance our people can have peaceful lives… I shall take revenge on all those who have cause the people of Shimabara pain, and I shall do it with this blade."

"But at what cause, cousin?!" Meiou almost yelled, "Do you remember the last time there was an uprising? Our parents died in it! Amakusa Shiro's head was on public display for days as a result! Do you want our people to suffer that fate again, Shogo?!"

Shogo stared at her, before coming close and hugging her, "Meiou-chan, before I leave there is something you must know…"

Meiou growled deep in her chest, "Like what? How you have been consumed by your revenge that you're willing to risk the lives of our people again?"

"No… not that." Shogo said, and he pulled away a little from her and rested his forehead on hers. He was taller than her, but he bent forward to manage. His eyes were closed, and his brows were furrowed as if he was in great pain. He took deep breaths, as if he was calming himself, and his breath smelled of mint.

"I… love you, Meiou." Shogo started, and her eyes widened in shock, "Not as my cousin, but as a woman. For days I have been watching you, loving how much you have grown to such a talented woman. This… what I am feeling… might seem like incest. But it is not… it is as pure as God's love for all His children." He then opened his eyes and looked straight at her, the cold no longer present, instead replaced by a deep feeling of love and concern. "One of the reasons I am returning to Shimabara is to make our people happy again, so that we all can live peacefully. I want a Shimabara where you can be safe from harm, Meiou, with our people."

Meiou continued to stare him, "Is there no other way to achieve such peace, Shogo, that you have to resort to murder…?"

There was a long silence before he sighed, "No. There isn't."

At this, tears started falling from her eyes. She sobbed silently, looking Shogo. Shogo'es eyes softened and after drawing away from her a bit, used his fingers to wipe away the tear down her cheek. He then bent over and kissed Meiou's cheek, very close to her lips, before drawing away and stepping back from her.

"When Shimabara is free, I shall return and fetch you." He said with a small smile, "All of our dreams will soon take form, Meiou. And our parents… our people will be avenged."

She stared at him for a moment, but soon she turned her back at him. Shogo saw her take a deep breath, "Revenge does not solve anything, Shogo. I'm sorry, but I will not be involved with your plan."

There was silence again, and soon she heard him walking away from her. She lifted her head and started walking in the opposite direction. Tears still fell from her eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them. She let them fall while saying goodbye to Shogo in her head.


	6. Chapter 5

"Meiou-chan…"

She looked up from the vegetables she was chopping, and seeing her Auntie Maya, ordered one of the maids to finish it up for her. She wiped her hands on an apron and followed her to the study.

It has been months since Shogo and Sayo left, and while it was saddening for Meiou, she continued on with her life. She was cooking for some Dutch guests who were coming, when Auntie Maya called on her.

"Meiou-chan…" Auntie Maya said when they were alone, "A letter came today… from Shogo."

Meiou looked down at the scroll in her Aunt's hand and swallowed, "I don't want it…"

But Maya shook her head, "There was a letter attached with this for me. He said that it is important that you read this letter. He said only I can convince you to read it." She smiled a bit before looking sternly at her, "Now read it. Or God help me, I will never let you set foot in the kitchen."

Meiou sighed and lifted her hand for the scroll, which her Aunt gave her. She sat down and opened to scroll, only to see that it was signed "Amakusa Shogo". She scoffed and began to read.

"_Dear beloved cousin, Meiou:_

_ I have failed. Kaioh was just using us to get the Dutch to buy Shimabara, but he was killed. Kaioh had hoped that my insurgence and the Dutchs' machines will cause a war with each other, and that the people of Shimabara will die. The Dutch sent Battousai to pursue me to surrender for the sake of our people, but I fought him and lost. He showed me that you were right all along. Revenge was never an answer. I was so close to sacrificing our people for nothing. And it took me just one swipe of a sword to understand it. Please, forgive me._

_ The Battousai told us that the Dutch may be occupying Shimabara, but they were there in the hopes of achieving the same goal as I have. They aimed for peace and equality for the Shimabara people, though they were more peaceful when it came to negotiations, unlike your foolish cousin._

_There are… a few things you should know. Sayo has died due to a sickness they call 'Tuberculosis' and from a gunshot wound, while I will be deported to Holland, as punishment for my crimes. Forgive me, it seems I will never be able to fulfill my promise to fetch you and come live with you in Shimabara._

_ But my efforts were not in vain. Despite of my method, Shimabara was able to become peaceful again. Some of my followers will be deported with me, but most of the villagers are still there. Perhaps in time, you can return to Shimabara and serve them your delicious food._

_ My boat to Holland has come, and the Battousai and his friends have come to see us off. I am leaving you this necklace, which was Sayo's, in the hopes that this will remind you that I am merely a man who committed mistakes, not the God's Son I claimed to be. I also hope that with this necklace, you can forgive me, and continue to pray for Sayo's soul and the souls of those who perished in Shimabara, including our parents._

_ Live well and prosper, cousin. I shall always love you, and I will continue to pray for you happiness and well-being._

_ Your cousin,_

_ Amakusa Shogo (Muto)_

Tears were falling down Meiou's cheek as she looked up at her Aunt, who held out a necklace. She accepted it, clutching it to her chest, as she remembered her two cousins. Realizing that she could never see them again, she fell to her knees, and sobbed her heart out.


	7. Chapter 6

"Say, Meiou… what do you say about leaving for Shimabara?"

Meiou looked up at her Aunt as they continued to clean the dishes after dinner. Maya was soaping the plates as she did the cups, and she looked down at her aunt, "What do you mean, leave for Shimabara?"

"I think it's time we've gone home." Maya said, continuing her work, "Shogo… said in the letter that it would be safe again, and that he had left one house there that I could turn into an inn and a restaurant. He said it was the only way he could make up to me after all the disappointments he had caused me."

"I don't know…" Meiou said, looking down at the pool of water where her hands were submerged, "Life wouldn't be the same without Sayo and Shogo."

At this, Maya smiled, "And it's the reason why we have to return." She said, raising her hands and holding on to Meiou upper arms despite of it being full wet with water. "We will not return to the Shimabara that we used to know. We will return to a new Shimabara… a better one. A Shimabara without conflicts or racism or violence, where we can live free and without persecution because of our religion. It's just the kind of adventure we need, Meiou. A new Shimabara, for a new adventure."

Maya looked positively happy, beaming at Meiou, and the younger girl couldn't help but smile at her. Maya chuckled, "So, what do you say?"

She nodded, "Yes. Let's return home, Auntie."

Her aunt smiled and held her close, and Meiou wrapped her arms around her in return. Underneath her kimono, Meiou felt Sayo's necklace bury into her flesh, as if it was hugging her as well. Her eyes glistened with tears as she felt it.

Sayo and Shogo may not be with her physically, but to her, their spirit was inside the necklace and when it pressed to her skin, she felt the arms of her cousins' around her, and she could hear Sayo's chiming laugh and Shogo's low chuckle in her ear. She smiled.

They were coming home.


End file.
